Undying Love
by DarkPatronus97
Summary: Every grey cloud has a silver lining


**Hi there:) Another Drarry! The characters unfortunately don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. The plot however is mine! **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Rating: Rated M, just to be sure. **

PART ONE

OF LIONS AND LILIES

The white lilies had always been Draco's favourite flowers. Ironically, Harry had also always had a liking for these flowers, too, although his reasons were far more personal than Draco's. The latter simply loved the milky white colour, that pure and innocent colour that characterized the lilies so well. Pure and innocent, quite the opposite of Draco, although Harry often had told him that he could be a little naïve at times. Draco smiled at the thought and let his fingers touch the soft petals of the bouquet, which had been bought by Harry and left on the kitchen table together with a parting note.

_I need time to think about our relationship. I've always loved you. _

_Harry_

These words had hurt Draco, but he wouldn't have admitted it, even if the Dark Lord himself had asked it of him. No, there was nothing wrong with breaking up. Relationships were not meant to last, at least not when you were a handsome and rich twenty-seven-year-old man. Forever was a word used by married couples to give them the illusion that their relationship will last another twenty or thirty years. Nothing lasted forever, not even the magic that people possessed. Every kind of magic faded, and so did the magic of love. Draco knew that all too well, for he had noticed love blossom between all his friends and their partners and he had also witnessed the bitter tears of Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and even Goyle. Draco had always promised himself to never let anyone see his tears. Not his mother, not his friends and certainly not Harry.

Draco turned his back to the beautiful bouquet and walked to the living room, where a good thriller and a mug of hot chocolate was waiting for him on the coffee table opposite the fireplace. A fire had been lit and Draco wondered why Harry had bothered to light a fire before he left. Had he known about Draco's plans to have a peaceful evening rolled up in warm red blanket reading his book? Draco was certain of it. It brought a sad smile on his lips to think that his boyfriend –no, ex-boyfriend- had taken the time to prepare Draco's evening before he left. Or maybe Harry had just wanted to leave in a rather dramatic way as if to emphasize the fact that he was now leaving Draco forever. Maybe he had wished to humiliate the blonde even further, clearly making Draco see that he had just lost somebody very valuable. _Why do I bother?_

Draco was a handsome man. He could have had any men in town, but none seemed good enough for him. You see, Harry was different from the others. Harry knew how to make Draco tremble in pleasure and boil with anger. Draco had always enjoyed their little tiffs, if you could call the fits of rage and loud screams 'tiffs'. All their fights had sounded like the beginning of the third World War. Have you ever seen an angry Malfoy before? Try and look again, more closely this time. Few had ever seen Draco really angry or hurt. He was worst when he was hurt. When Harry reminded him of all the mistakes he had made in the past, Draco felt hurt and would usually end up sobbing in their bedroom after he had cast a silencing charm. Nobody would ever see him cry. It would dishonour him!

Draco took place on the modern white couch and opened his book, but couldn't concentrate on his reading. The bookmark Harry had bought him kept bringing him out of focus. The bookmark in question was actually a small lion cut out in red carton. Harry had gotten it at one of those English castles' souvenirs shop once when Hermione had dragged him and Ron to an 'annual sightseeing of England'. Draco had never wanted to join them and Hermione and Ron had never asked twice for him to come. They didn't like his presence and he disliked theirs even more. It had pained Harry a lot, but it had been the truth and it had been a healthy way of living. Having to stand Weaselby and Mudblood Granger Stranger all day would have been a nightmare.

Only then did Draco realize that everything in the house reminded him of Harry. The shelves, the photos, the couch, the book mark… and about everything reminded Draco of Harry. The smallest detail could bring forth so many forgotten memories. Draco was glad, however that his ex-boyfriend had taken away with him at least some of the pictures. Why, Draco didn't know and didn't want to know. Harry was allowed to do the bloody hell he wanted. He was the Saviour, the Golden Boy, nobody had ever forbidden him to do anything. Not even Draco, who had never been able to say 'no' to his lover. Stupid Potter, stupid love and stupid heart break. Without realizing it Draco had started to cry. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He missed Harry too much and needed him to wrap his arms around him, to whisper in his ear that all would be alright eventually. _What have I done?_ He kept asking himself, _what have I done? I have lost him forever. _

And somewhere, in a small cottage far away from London and its outsides, a raven haired man sat at his two best friend's kitchen table and was wondering about the same thing.

**TBC…**

**This story won't be longer than a threeshot. It was basically supposed to be a oneshot. Anyway, hope you liked it. **


End file.
